


Question, Singular

by rei_c



Series: Mashups and Crossovers [8]
Category: Fringe (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Stiles isn't surprised when his instructor asks him to stay behind at the end of class. He'd almost been expecting it.





	Question, Singular

Stiles isn't surprised when his instructor asks him to stay behind at the end of class. The other interns all give him side-eyes, wondering just what the fuck he's done now, no doubt, but most of Stiles' attention is on the blonde woman perched in the back of the classroom. He's seen her around all week: Monday, during his history of the agency lecture; Tuesday, watching the fitness tests; Wednesday, lurking in the corner during both the introduction to profiling and the forensic accounting talk; Thursday, sitting at a table in the cafeteria with another woman and a man wearing a visitor pass. He's not surprised that she'd wait until Friday to speak with him. He'd almost been expecting it. 

When the classroom's cleared out and the instructor's left with a nod, closing the door behind him, Stiles perches on the edge of the desk and asks, "Did I meet your expectations or do you have questions?" 

She smiles. It's the first time Stiles has seen her smiling. It changes her, makes her look younger, less stressed, eases out the tension from her forehead and the worry-lines from around her mouth. 

"Question, singular," she says. "Are you still a member of your pack, or did you leave it when you came out here?" 

Stiles doesn't bother trying to play her question off as something strange and unexpected. He doesn't even pretend that the question hasn't affected him. Instead he straightens, adjusts his backpack so he has both arms free. "Why is that important?" 

She tilts her head, studies Stiles, finally says, "Because I've been told that pack bonds won't hold up between dimensions and I was hoping I could convince you to join us on a little -- expedition." 

He opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to parse that statement into anything that makes any kind of sense. "You're -- and you want -- alternate _dimen_ \-- what." Stiles stops there, gets a hold of himself and exhales deep, hard. "Why me?" he finally settles on asking. "Why an intern?" 

"Because," she says, "you believe me that it's possible." She starts moving towards the door; when she gets there, she says, "Agent Olivia Dunham, Fringe Division. I'll be back on Monday for an answer, Mieczysław." 

She leaves, then, and Stiles stares blankly at the empty doorway while his mind races.


End file.
